


The Only Thing You Can Do

by storytime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Damon has a soft spot for Jeremy, Heartbreak, Jeremy is a medium, Jeremy is in love, Stiles is a ghost, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is in love with a ghost, Stiles, who doesn't know he is dead. Damon convinces him to tell Stiles everything and to help Stiles cross over to The Other Side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Thing You Can Do

“You’ve found yourself in quite the predicament haven’t you Little Gilbert?” Damon says.

Jeremy glares at him. “Go ahead! Make fun of me. Do what you always do, Damon.”

 

Damon pats the empty couch space next to him and waits for Jeremy to sit down next to him. There is no one else in the house and Damon is almost glad. He likes Jeremy and even has something of a soft spot him. He doesn’t advertise that though and that is why he is glad there is no one else in the house.

 

“I’m not going to make fun of you.”

“Oh really? Why not?”

“Because I know what it’s like to love someone you can’t and shouldn’t.”

Jeremy draws his knees up to his chest. “I’m so screwed aren’t I?”

“Pretty much. Don’t scowl at me Jeremy,” Damon scolds. “You know it’s true. Stiles is-”

“Cute and funny and nice and intelligent. He likes me and doesn’t care that I’m Elena’s brother. He’s-”

“A ghost who doesn’t even know he’s dead.” Damon cuts in.

“What do I do?”

“You have to tell him and help him move on. That’s really the only thing you can do.”

 

Jeremy groans and Damon watches him scream into a cushion. He feels for the kid, no one else can see Stiles because Jeremy is the only medium. Elena believes he is on drugs again and the only reason Damon hasn’t put her straight about her theory is because Jeremy begged him not to.

 

“What if I don’t tell him? What if I just don’t tell him and don’t help him to The Other Side?” Jeremy’s voice is muffled through the cushion.

Damon pulls the cushion out of Jeremy’s hands. “You have to.”

“I don’t want to.”

“And what you’ll just be with a guy that can’t age, can’t touch you and will eventually ask why you’re aging and he isn’t?”

“There’s a way to stop aging.”

Damon whacks him with the pillow with just enough force to hurt him. “Don’t be stupid. I’m not turning you into a vampire.”

“Who said I was going to ask you?”

“Because you wouldn’t ask Stefan and Elena would flip if you did.”

“She’d flip if _you_ did.”

“Yes but I’m not as moral as Saint Stefan. I’d do it and face her wrath and get over it.”

“So you will?”

“No. You need to tell him, Little Gilbert.”

“Why? I don’t want to.”

“Because it’s what’s best for him.”

 

Damon watches Jeremy put his head into his knees. He puts his arm around Jeremy and pulls the teenager towards him. Jeremy rests his head on Damon’s shoulder and they sit in silence. Damon wishes Jeremy didn’t have to go through this. Loving someone you shouldn’t is one of the most crushing things you can do, especially when you know there is no hope for any kind of resolution other than heartbreak.

 

“Okay,” Jeremy whispers after a while.

“Okay?”

“I’ll tell him everything and help him over.”

 


End file.
